Incubus
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: I'll be your demon," the blond-haired, blue-eyed Angel whispered to the green-eyed, rainbow-haired boy. "I'll be your incubus." Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Incubus

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Characters:** Starring Jeff Hardy, and featuring Shawn Michaels, Undertaker, Triple H, and others

**Disclaimer:** Slash (are you surprised?)! And, as a side note, Shawn is very, very OOC here...I mean, more OOC than _usual_. He's downright cruel in this one...You'll see.

**Summary:** One week before Jeff Hardy has a chance to become the new WWE Champion, he is invited out to dinner by his long-time crush, Shawn Michaels. After the dinner, Shawn asks Jeff out, and the younger Hardy is happy beyond description. However, a week later, he starts to hear some disturbing rumors about his new boyfriend...

* * *

Jeff Hardy stood in the large locker room, the WWE Title resting nicely on his shoulders, a large smile on his face as he changed out of his wrestling gear.

As far as he was concerned, life couldn't get any sweeter.

He had just won the much sought after WWE Championship after nearly a year of always falling a hair short of winning it. Jeff had begun to wonder just what was wrong with him; why couldn't he win? The question began to drive him mad, or so he thought it would, until a bright light had stepped into his life, and told him that he had what it took to become champ.

That light was the other reason life was so damn good.

* * *

Jeff's long-time crush Shawn Michaels had approached him one week ago, when the older man found him sitting dejected in the locker room. He had been too depressed to even greet the Heartbreak Kid, and even felt a twinge of annoyance when he sat down next to him on the bench.

For several minutes, Shawn hadn't said a word. He just sat there, silent, and Jeff felt so comforted by the veteran's presence that he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and resting his head on Shawn's strong shoulder.

"Why can't I win?" he had asked softly, feeling the tears rise in his eyes again. "Why, Shawn? I come so close and then it just...just slips through my fingers..." He held out his arms to look at his hands, as though he could discern the answer in their many lines.

"Why, Shawn?" he asked again, voice wavering. "Why?"

Still, to Jeff's surprise, Shawn did not speak; he merely wrapped his arms around the younger man, shifting his head from his shoulder to his chest. Jeff had felt a hot blush rising in his face as he found himself suddenly having trouble breathing. After another silent minute, he felt a strong hand begin to stroke his hair, and the gesture drew tears from his eyes.

"It's alright, Jeff," Shawn whispered softly. "I know what it's like to keep missing the brass ring." The Heartbreak Kid laughed quietly. "So does Hunter, which is why he keep bringing it up to you. He wants you to catch it, kid."

Jeff blinked and sat back, pulling out of Shawn's arms. "Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

Shawn smiled brightly, bringing to color back to Jeff's cheeks. "Of course. Anyone who's worth his salt knows it, and it's your time to learn, Jeff." He placed a fond hand on the younger Hardy's shoulder. "And I think you've had enough lessons. Next week comes the true test. Show us all that you're made of the same stuff as the Heartbreak Kid, the Game, the Deadman."

"You make it sound all so easy and straightforwards," Jeff said with a reluctant smile.

"Hey, some things in life _are_ easy, once you get the hang of them."

"Like what?"

Shawn scratched his bearded chin, blue eyes narrowing with thought. "I don't know, I've used up all my nice little sayings," he answered at last, drawing a chuckle from Jeff.

"Dammit, Shawn, stop making me laugh, I'm trying to be depressed!"

"Aww, that's no fun," Shawn said, faking a pout. "I came all this way to talk to you, and you want to mope? Not on my watch, Kid."

Jeff shook his head, laughing again. "Why did you come here, Shawn?" he asked after a moment. "Or were you just wandering around again?"

A slow smile spread across Shawn's face, and Jeff felt a chill run down his spine. As much as he loved and respected Shawn, he knew that the man known as the Heartbreak Kid was _not_ a force to be challenged, and rarely did Shawn do anything without some specific purpose.

"Actually, I did come here for a reason, Jeffie." HBK laughed loudly when he saw Jeff's expression in that moment. "Ha, I found a pet-name for you!" he said triumphantly.

Jeff groaned. "You came here to torture me with new nicknames?" he asked, sighing. "Fine, but I expect a ride back to the hotel as compensation."

Shawn laughed again. "You know, I was going to offer you a ride too...Right after I asked you out, of course."

Jeff blinked once, his smile dropping into a shocked O. "W-W-What?" he stammered, assuring himself that he had misunderstood, misheard, _something_.

"I came here to ask you out," Shawn said nonchalantly, folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, I won't be mad if you say no, I just thought that now would be a good time to ask."

"Are you..." Jeff had to cough once, trying to regain his voice. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why would you ask _me_ out?"

Shawn scratched his chin again. "That's a complicated question Jeff, but the simple answer is: Because I want to. I like you, and you like me...at least, I hope that my guesses were right, and you do."

Jeff jumped from his seat, face beet red. "Like you?! Shawn, I love you!" he blurted loudly before he could stop himself. Shawn's blue eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he burst into laughter, throwing his head back in a flurry of golden hair. Jeff, who had clamped his hand over his mouth too late, was on the verge of rage.

"Dammit, Shawn, don't kid around like that!" he yelled, trying to ward off his embarrassment with wrath. "What, did Triple H put you up to this to torture me even more?!" Feeling suddenly worse than he had before, Jeff lowered his head, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes and cover his face. "That's just cruel, Shawn."

There was a sudden silence, and the younger Hardy realized that Shawn had stopped laughing. He looked up through his curtain of hair, and all at once saw that Shawn had stood up and was now walking towards him, blue eyes blazing.

"What did you say?" Shawn asked in a low voice, advancing slowly and steadily, face a mask of anger.

Involuntarily, Jeff began to back away, until he felt himself against the lockers. 'Great. Now I'm going to get beaten up in the locker room. Perfect.'

"You think I'm joking?" Shawn was asking angrily, continuing his advance until he was close enough to grab Jeff's chin and force the younger man to look him in the eyes. "You think Hunter put me up to this?!"

"Shawn, I--" Jeff jumped when he heard Shawn's fist crash against the metal of the locker, wincing as he imagined that same fist connecting with his face and breaking his nose.

"I wasn't joking," Shawn said quietly, and Jeff blinked once. "I was deadly serious."

And, without another word, Shawn Michaels pulled Jeff Hardy into a soft kiss.

At first, the only thought that registered in Jeff's brain was shock.

The second thing that registered was the fact that, for some reason, he had always dreamed that Shawn's kisses would be hard.

The third thing Jeff was able to think was that he was kissing the one person he had always wanted kiss; indeed, the person he had secretly loved for years.

After several seconds, Shawn pulled back, allowing Jeff to gasp for air.

"Still think I'm joking?" he asked with a smirk before pulling Jeff in again.

* * *

A smile appeared on Jeff lips as he recalled the strange, happy memory. Only a week had passed since then, but as far as he was concerned, it had been the best week of his life. Shawn had given him many more such kisses—nothing more, yet, of course, but with the promise of great passion as time passed—and Jeff had felt his confidence grow every time he held the Heartbreak Kid's strong hand.

Now, here he sat, the WWE Champion, and he knew that he owed it all to Shawn.

As something of a thank you, Jeff determined to take Shawn out to a late-dinner after the PPV tonight.

'He's going to love it,' Jeff thought to himself, smiling quietly as he adjusted his tie. He wasn't one to wear suits, but he felt as though tonight would make it worth it...

"Whoa, look at you!" a voice said from the door, and Jeff turned to see John Cena standing there, characteristic goofy smile on his face. "You're all dressed up. Too dressed up for a Title-win party...So where the hell are you going?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, Cena, but I'm going on a date tonight."

"With who?" Cena asked, making himself comfortable on the bench.

"Why do you care?" Jeff asked, taking a comb and brush out of his bag before heading over to a mirror.

"Just curious."

"Well, if you _must_ know, I'm going out with Shawn tonight."

Jeff had expect some sort of ridiculous, sophomoric comment, maybe even a chuckle; instead, he was met with a heavy silence that made him freeze in his motions and turn around.

"Shawn?" Cena asked after several uncomfortable moments. "Shawn _Michaels_?"

"The only Shawn that matters," Jeff answered with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Cena's goofy grin had vanish completely. "Nothin' man, it's just..." A light blush colored the young man's face. "You and Shawn, it's just...Shawn is..."

Now Jeff could feel his irritation becoming anger. "Shawn is _what_, John?" he demanded, walking over to the World Heavyweight Champion, more than ready to knock him into last week. "Shawn is _what_?"

"Shawn's an incubus," Chris Jericho said from the doorway, walking in a joining the two men.

"A what?" Jeff asked, too confused to be angry at the moment.

"Incubus," Jericho explained, not bothering to even look Cena's way. "He'll use you up, and it'll kill you."

"Are you kidding?" Jeff asked, eyes wide. He knew that Jericho had a reputation for being half-crazy and half-goof, but his expression now was one of complete seriousness. "Shawn's the sweetest, nicest, most--"

"That's what he wants you to think!" Chris interrupted loudly. "You fall in love with him, and he gets what he wants from you, and then he's gone!"

"And how the hell would you know that?!" Jeff yelled back, anger getting the best of him. "How the hell would you know anything about Shawn?!"

"Because I loved him!" Jericho screamed, voice echoing in the following silence. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, more controlled. "What I mean is that I love him. I still do. But he doesn't love me, and I don't think he ever did."

Jeff looked at the older man with disdain. "You've always had something against Shawn," he said with a shake of his head, turning back to the mirror. "Why should I believe a word of what you say?"

Chris laughed bitterly. "Don't take my word for it—ask anyone who's dated that bastard. Hell, ask the idiot here, he can tell you all about it."

Jeff turned sharply from the mirror, eyes locking on Cena, who suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"You dated Shawn?" the younger Hardy asked, voice sharp.

John shook his head. "Not dated...well, not officially, I think. I mean, I liked him a lot, and he said..." He scratched his head, blue eyes darkening. "Look, Jeff, Shawn's a great guy, but...Just don't fall in love with him, alright?"

There was a loud clatter as Jeff threw down the brush he had been using, and both John and Chris watched him storm from the room, a look of hurt and determination on his face. Chris started to walk out of the room as well, turning back to Cena only just before leaving with narrow eyes.

"The fact that you even dared to think about Shawn makes me hate you even more," he said simply before slamming the door after him.

* * *

_Darker than my usual fare...Let me know how you like it...or, if you don't, haha. XD_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! It's meeeee~! I actually haven't forgotten about this story, haha, I just have to get into the mood to write Shawn so...darkly. I mean, he's a cold mofo here, and..he scares me with his heartlessness._

_ShawnMuse: Hey! That's not why you should be afraid of me!_

_Well, for anyone still following this story...I own nothing, and I'll try to update this one more frequently, although I do have a few one-and-two shots in the works..._

* * *

Triple H had just changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt when the door of his locker room all but flew open. To his further surprise, he saw that it was Jeff standing there, looking like a wild man with his tussled hair and nice suit.

"Whoa, Hardy Boy, what's up?" Hunter asked, more than a little confused by the younger man. "You come here for congrats, or something?"

"Tell me about Shawn," Jeff said flatly, voice belying the emotions he felt building inside. He _refused_ to believe that Shawn was anything other than good, because Shawn had, so far, shown himself to be nothing other than that.

"Please, Paul, tell me about Shawn," Jeff asked again, after he had taken a deep breath.

"What do you want to know about him?" the Game asked, still unsure. "I can't tell you anything too personal but--"

"Do you love him?"

Hunter's brown eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

Triple H sat down heavily in a chair and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Why do you ask, Hardy?"

Jeff felt his hands clenching at his sides. "Because I love him, and I'm going out with him, and I've heard some nasty rumors. I need you to put my mind at rest."

Triple H's surprised expression never faded, although his eyes did narrow.

"I think," he began slowly, "That I can't help put your mind at rest." He sighed heavily, and beckoned for Jeff to sit.

"I love Shawn," he started, folding his arms. "We were together for a long time, as you know...But we picked up some bad habits from one another..." He sighed again, leaning back. "And to be perfectly honest, I couldn't keep up with him in that area, as in many others."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, feeling his heart grow cold.

"I mean that I loved him, and I always will, but God help me, that man can be cruel." Paul shivered with old memories. "You say that you love him...Well, kid, I feel sorry for you, because no one who loved him has ever gotten over it."

Jeff nodded, although his still didn't believe it. "Are you thinking about Jericho and Cena, because I've already heard their bullshit."

Hunter shook his head. "No, I was thinking about myself...and 'Taker."

"What?!" Jeff gasped, jaw dropping and eyes widening. "The Undertaker?!"

The Game nodded. "Yeah, hard to believe, but he loved Shawn too. Well, loves, I should say."

"How?! When?!"

"Ancient history, Jeff. But suffice it to say that Shawn was the first person to ever break the Deadman's heart."

The WWE Champion stood up suddenly, hands balled into fists. "I've heard enough," he said softly. "I'm not going to take the word of anyone who hates Shawn because he dumped him."

Hunter frowned. "Hate Shawn? Did I not make it clear that I love him, and probably always will?" He sat back further in his chair. "But don't take my word for it. Go ahead and date Shawn. Fall madly in love with him, because he won't leave you a choice to do anything but that. Then watch as he leaves you lying flat, completely loyal to him and dying inside."

"Fuck this," Jeff said with an angry laugh. "Fuck you, Triple H. You're just bitter."

"Maybe," the Game shrugged. "I kinda got over it, but that's because he's still my best friend. I'm probably the _least_ bitter of all Shawn's conquests."

"Stop it!" Jeff yelled, turning around and rushing out of the room before Hunter could say more. He stood out in the hallway for a long time, thinking things over until he realized that he left the WWE Title in the locker room.

"Dammit," he muttered, heading back to the room. He opened the door cautiously, expecting to see Cena or Jericho still there, and instead was met with the sight of the Undertaker standing calmly in the center of the room, holding the Championship.

* * *

"You forgot your belt," the Deadman said in a flat voice, holding out the title to Jeff, who didn't dare approach.

"I heard you talking about Shawn," he continued, voice dropping to almost a whisper, and Jeff's eyes widened. "Or rather, I heard that you had heard some bad things about him."

Jeff approached cautiously now, slowly walking up to the Undertaker and taking the offered title from the larger man's hands.

"Of course," 'Taker continued, voice still without emotion, although Jeff could sense that this was because of some great effort... "If you start inquiring into Shawn's past relationships, my name is going to come up. Unfortunately." He sat down a bench, and motioned for Jeff to sit as well. Putting some distance between them, Jeff sat hesitantly, his curiosity overtaking his common sense.

"Your name did come up," the younger Hardy admitted, looking down at the title in his hands. How valueless the belt seemed to him in the face of what he was learning now. How meaningless. "Hunter mentioned that...that you used to love Shawn." Jeff looked up at the Deadman, who was looking away, before making his next statement.

"Hunter said that you still love Shawn."

The Undertaker sighed and folded his hands in front of him, falling deeply into his own thoughts. "I loved him," he said, voice very stead, more so than it should have been as far as Jeff was concerned. "I loved him when we first broke into the business together. He was the reason I left my first wife." Jeff gasped audibly at that, and a bitter smile came to 'Taker's lips, although he still did not turn to look at the younger man directly. "I gave myself entirely to him...He won my heart completely, and in a short time too. Paul—Bearer, that is—warned me not to get in too deep with a man like Shawn, but I ignored him, as always. So Paul left me too. And then the only one I had was Shawn." He sighed, green eyes very far away as he looked down at his hands. "Of course, it wasn't long before Shawn left me too."

Jeff frowned. "What do you mean, 'left you'? Do you mean he broke up with you over something?"

Now Mark turned to the WWE Champion, his full gaze on the younger man. "No, I mean he _left me_, as in, I woke up one day and he was gone." He laughed a little, although it was mirthless. "Imagine my surprise when I come to work that Monday—he left me on a Friday night, by the way—and see him walking arm-in-arm with Helmsley. I was pissed beyond belief. I couldn't even look at him without..." Here Mark's voice trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much about himself to the young Hardy boy. But his mind certainly continued...

_ "Shawn, I just want a straight answer from you!" He had gone out of his way to track down Michaels, had driven miles just to talk to the love of his life—former love of his life—alone, and find out what he had done, in the hope that he could correct things. _

_ "Just tell me what I did! Please!"_

_ Shawn had turned a cold glance on him, colder than anything he'd ever seen from the smaller man before. "Mark, what don't you understand? I'm done with you...and begging won't help. It's over between us. I'm with Hunter now."_

_ "But why, Shawn? Did I make you mad? Did I do something wrong?" How he hated being reduced to the role of the pleading lover; how he hated swallowing his pride and begging; how he hated the tears that we coming to his eyes and beginning to spill over. "Please, Baby, I--"_

_ "Did you never once wonder why they called me the Heartbreak Kid?" Shawn had asked him suddenly. "Did you never wonder why Marty was so bitter? Why Nash fought with me so passionately? Why Bret hated—hates—me? I stopped dating the women on the roster because I'd gone through every single on of them in two years—twice." Michaels came up to the larger man—unafraid as always—and placed a soft hand on his cheek, finger catching a tear. _

_ "I've left more lovers that you can count, Deadman. I love 'em, and then I leave 'em. The rest is up to them." And now, the man known as the Heartbreak Kid smiled, and again it struck Mark that the smile was colder than ice. "What, did you think you'd be any different?" Shawn laughed and licked the tear from his finger. "Did you think I'd love you forever? Baby, I can't love forever, it's not how I operate. And even though the sight of you in tears and desperate like this is unbearably sexy, we're through." _

_ He turned around and began to walk away, leaving the Undertaker standing there alone, tears in his eyes as he wilted inside. _

_ "Oh," the Heartbreak Kid called over his shoulder. "But I want let you know that you were a really, really great lay, even for a first-timer. And I'd like to think that I trained you well since then...So, if you ever want to do it, you know where to find me."_

Mark shook his head hard to clear the memories away, even though they were still clear and vivid in his head. His eyes re-focused, and he saw Jeff sitting there, a look of fear and confusion on his face. What in the hell could he tell the kid that wouldn't break his heart?

"Look," 'Taker said at last, running a hand through his dark hair. "You can date Shawn...just don't fall in love with him..."

"But I already love him!" Jeff said desperately, feeling his control slipping. "I loved him even before he asked me out..."

The Undertaker placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Hey, kid, don't go crazy, yet. Maybe...maybe you'll be the one that he stays with. Hunter and me, and a lot of the other guys...Obviously, we weren't special to him, and easily able to be substituted by anyone else." Saying the words left a bitter taste in Mark's mouth, but he continued. "But you...You might just be special enough for him to stay with... He might fall in love with you too..."

Jeff shook his head, trying to take everything in. Maybe the Undertaker was right...

"I'll do my best," he whispered, looking down again at the title. The title Shawn's confidence had helped him to obtain. It took him almost a year to win this thing, and he sure as hell wasn't going to give it up any time soon. Shouldn't he do the same for Shawn? To hell with what had happened in the past—he loved Shawn, and was willing to fight for the love of the older man.

"I'm going to fight for him," he declared, standing up and looking down at the Undertaker. "I'm not going to let him go so easily."

'Taker laughed slightly. "Well, you have my wishes for good luck, Kid," he said, standing as well. "Just keep an eye on that demon...He'll pull you in completely and in a heartbeat..."

Jeff shook his head. "No, I'm going to trust him, and love him, and if things don't work out...I'll _make_ them work out."

Now the Undertaker shook his head, although he gave the Charismatic Enigma another pat on the shoulder. "Do your best, then. Shawn's not one to be forced into anything. He usually does the forcing."

Jeff turned a hard glare on the older man, who didn't seem fazed in the least by it. "I gotta go, I can't keep standing here listening to people talk shit about my boyfriend." Throwing the WWE Championship over his should, Jeff Hardy walked from the room, consciously shutting out everything he had heard, while also keeping Hunter and 'Taker's words tucked away in his heart.

Back in the locker room, the Undertaker shook his head once more before looking up at the ceiling. He knew that if he was completely honest with himself, the pain from his breakup with Shawn was still fresh. It had, in fact, never healed, not even in the slightest. He could buried, but it never failed to somehow resurface.

Loving Shawn, he knew, was something that one never stopped doing.

* * *

_Poor 'Taker...That must hurt. :( But also, poor Jeff! I have no idea how this story is going to end, or how long it'll be, but hopefully Jeffie will get a good ending...Hopefully._

_Review?_


End file.
